usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Princess Daisy
='Adventures' of Princess Daisy= |} Contents http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Unten?oldid=6936# show Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_of_Princess_Daisy# show Synopsis The Adventures of Princess Daisy or デイジー姫の驚くべき冒険 (The Amazing Adventures Of Princess Daisy as it is known in japan) is a 4-player mario game made by Fandro and Yvetal that was published by LegendaryStar Co.. It has a rating of E for everyone and is going to be released in 2014 Gameplay You play as Princess Daisy and friends, trying to collect Bloom Shards to repower Sarasaland, which is in an eternal blackout due to the malevolent plans of the alien Tatanga. This game has a similar play style to that of Super Mario 3D World, but there are some differences. One difference is that every character can float, which has become a key aspect of this game. There is also a new rideable companion, named Arouffle. There is also a weather system, a system of changing weather that you have to talk to Glenda to keep track of for a full list of weather, see here. If your Jump is 3, you can double jump. If your power is 3, you can ground pound and spin jump to deflect projectiles. The float stat depends for how long you can float. Your speed depends on how fast you can run. Characters Playable Characters NPCs Power-Ups Worlds Enemies Bosses ☀ = Koopfin and Neptune Turtle by Pixel-Kiitty = Watch Cartoons & Comics / Digital Media / Cartoons / Other©2013-2019 Pixel-Kiitty These are a new species of enemies called Koopfins, if they were in a game like NSMB or something, they would attempt to get by Mario swimming after him. If they are far away they will get into their shells and speeding towards the direction that Mario is in. Projectiles are the only thing that can defeat them unless they are above land. They can still chase Mario, but won't be as fast and can be jumped on like a regular Koopa Troopa. Their counterpart however, moves faster than the normal Koopfin under and above water...it would make sense for an enemy only found in the mansion of 20 rooms. Tattle Log: That's a Koopfin! They are sea Koopas who are quite fast in water but not so much on land. Max HP is 20. Attack is 6. Defense is 2. Like I said their fast in water, so dodging it's it's attack will be hard as will actually hitting it. They attack by either just hitting us, or spinning into it's shell and speeding into us which is faster than it's normal speed. It says here that they are probably some of the fastest Koopas you'll come by... well underwater of course. On land they are slightly slower about a bit more speedy than a normal Koopa Troopa. Beating them will be harder underwater than above land because you can't actually jump on them underwater. Be careful when guarding. Attacks: -Sea Tackle: Will quickly lung into the party damaging one person. (5 HP) -Ultra Spin: Will come into it's shell and spin very quickly through the whole party. (7 HP) Tattle Log: That's a Neptune Turtle! It's a Koopfin that were said to have been trained as an elite guard of the great mythological undersea leader, Poisseaulpha(Who is a relative to Collosushi). Max HP is 40. Attack is 10. Defense is 3. I would imagine this things being faster than the normal Koopfins and stronger. They have a few new attacks along with their old ones. They can now hide in their shells for extra defense. They move so fast it's hard to see them, so guarding will be VERY hard. They can make a whirlpool that will suck in a hero or two for a turn or two, if it's Mario, the partner's must not be defeated or else Game Over. As a side note they are faster on land as if they were in water but fastest in water. A defense piercing strategy might be needed to defeat these guys in a quick amount of time. Attacks: -Super Tackle: Will move towards the person in front at almost full speed. (8 HP) -Omega Spin: Will spin into it's shell then towards the whole party at full speed. (10 HP) -Harden: Will release a shiny light around it's body then will go into it's shell for increased defense. (defense up by 5 for a turn) -Whirl Pool: Will send a whirl pool after the party sucking in 1-2 heroes for 1-2 turns. 1 turn for two heroes and 2 for one. (10 HP + Immobilized Status) -Speed Up!: Will raises it's speed by move size to side and turning really red for 2 turns(Speed up for 2 turns) : "Oh no! I am not the Princess Peach you know. I am, PRINCESS PLUMB!" : —Princess Plumb |} |- | Developer(s) | Alpha Dream |- | Publisher(s) | Nintendo |- | Platform(s) | Nintendo 3DS |- | Genre(s) | Rpg |- | colspan="2" |'Release Date(s)' |- | colspan="2" | TBA |- | colspan="2" |'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2" | Single-Player |- | colspan="2" |'Rating(s)' |- | colspan="2" | E+ |- | Media Included | 3DS Gamecard |} Mario & Luigi: Return of Darkness is the fifth installment in the Mario & Luigi Series and the sequel to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. There are lots of new playable characters, places, items, and lots of other things. GameplayEdit In the game, Mario and Luigi travel through Under Kingdom to save the Mushroom Kingdom from total destruction. The games traveling system is samilar to Partners in Time where you had to go back to Peach's castle (the main hub) and use time holes to travel back and forth between places. CharactersEdit PlayableEdit * Mario * Luigi * Princess Plumb (Under Kingdom Princess Peach) * Birdo AntagonistsEdit * Proff. Yikk * White Wizard * Sinister Minister * Wretched Witch * Love Bubbles * Elder Princess Shroob/Dark Star * Birdo SupportingEdit * Princess Peach * Toadsworth * Stuffwell * Toadiko * Goombas * Koopas AreasEdit Under KingdomEdit * Cavi Cliffs * Tumble Woods * Plumb's Castle * Fungle Beach * Dry Dry Isle * Shroob's Castle (Powser's Castle) Mushroom KingdomEdit * Bowser's Castle (Main Hub Area) * Peach's Castle Ruins * Hollijolli Village * Star Hill EnemiesEdit BossesEdit StoryEdit Narrator: Proffesor Yikk has come to Mushroom Kingdom to share his knowledge! He brought a complex machine with him that he knows will send them to a new world! Princess Peach and the Mario Bros. test it out at her castle. Narrator: Proffesor Kkiy has come to Under Kingdom to share his random find! He brought a hulking machine with him that he thinks might send them to a new world! Princess Plumb tests it out by herself at her castle. * References in Other Games *The Old School world is just an exact copy of Super Mario Bros. (except 1-5? and 2-3?) **All of the Old School levels play the Overworld music (except 1-5? and 2-3? which play the Castle music) Beta Elements *There were supposed to be 10 worlds, but it would take a hard time making those. *Level 1-5? was supposed to be named Roger's NES Castle and 2-3? was supposed to be named Boo's Bowser Castle.